Vlindrel:Narak Spawn of the Marquis
---- ---- ---- The remainder of the previous day was largely uneventful. Despite her insistence that Tate needed to be trained, Morganstern was at a loss when the teaching began and went off to gather herself for the rest of the evening. Leaving Tate to wander the large estate freely for the remainder of the day. Despite him being left alone and having hours to search, Tate found no way out of the Aurelion Estate so far so far, the place seems to be nothing but huge lecture halls, libraries full of books, a few bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining area, and long halls that connect them. None of the rooms even have windows. The only thing of note that he found is an enchanted pantry in the kitchen that dispenses food on command, anything he can think of. Tate: He's sitting in a large library, having gone to the kitchen to get some breakfast, and brought it back here. You think anyone could ever read all of these? He holds out a piece of bacon to Loki and the little guy jumps up and grabs it. Morganstern: I have read all of them... Several times. She materializes in front of Tate, looking down at him. Have you tried to read any of them? Tate: No. He looks down at his plate and grabs another piece of bacon. I don't think I can read whatever language they're probably written in. He looks back up to her and takes a bite. Now that I'm thinking about it, it's kinda weird that you even speak american... Even on my planet... Dimension? Most people don't speak the same language... I guess I didn't even think of it before... Morganstern: She smiles her strange cheery smile. The denizens of this world speak many languages. What we're speaking now is colloquial. Tate: Most people here speak it? Morganstern: She pauses, as if to be sure her answer is accurate. It was not common here at the Aurelion Estate... We spoke Lanfini here. I could teach it to you. Tate: He finishes his peice of bacon and grabs another. Probably not a good idea, I took Spanish three years in High School and all I remember is "donde esta el bano"? Morganstern: She tilts her head slightly, not having heard that language before. After a moment she seems to translate it somehow. ...Where is the bathroom? Tate: ...Look, Miss Morgan... Stern. He looks back up at her. The way I figure this is... I've been looking for a place that could help me learn, and you've been looking for someone to teach... He shrugs a little. So uhh... How 'bout we make a deal or something? Morganstern: A... Deal? Why would I agree to a deal... She leans forwards and looks into Tate's eyes. When I have the ability to keep you here forever... Tate: He looks away from her, trying not keep his cool. I had all of last night to think about this. He grabs his last slice of bacon. I can be the absolute worst student imaginable. He takes a bite from his bacon, then looks back to her. Freshman year, I didn't like my Language Arts teacher because she was a fat bitch who wore clothes that a woman half her age couldn't get away with, so I failed her class, just to spite her... He takes another bite of his bacon and chews it real slow, leaning back in his chair. Morganstern: Her face flickers blue, and she tilts her head as she looks into Tate's eyes, seeing that he isn't lying. ...You'd foil your own education to spite your teacher, because she wore unappealing outfits for her age? She leans back, standing up, but still looking down and away from Tate. ...For what purpose? You have nothing to gain from doing that... Tate: He shrugs again. And language arts is usually my best subject... Morganstern: ...I still don't see why this affects my ability to teach you. She looks to Tate with a blank expression. I have waited too long for a proper student. I have ways of making you learn. Tate: You know I failed a class that's pretty much unfailable? Physical Education. All I had to do was show up and walk at a brisk pace for a while. He eats the last of his bacon. Managed to fuck that up somehow... He swallows the bacon as he stares up at her. Even though it's my favorite class. Morganstern: Her expression turns grim and unamused, the blue eye beyond it seeming to burn beneath the skin with a cold smoldering stare. Tate: ...So you see? I found a way to be awful, and fail, even when it was practically impossible. So I can be the most stubborn, unteachable student ever, or... We can come to an agreement. Morganstern: It doesn't matter how badly you wish to ruin your own future... Her hat shifts and her face vanishes to reveal the single blue eye gazing down at him from darkness. Her voice shifts back to the strange tones that shift between a woman and an old man. You're not leaving this estate... Tate: He gulps a little, seeing her lose her face makes him less confident. I... I want to talk to my friend, even if it's just to tell him I'm fine... Morganstern: ...Your friend? It leans forwards, the large blue eye glowing brightly. ...Ahiga... Lightning... It pulls back and pauses for a moment. Tate can't discern anything from the shadowy witch. ...Very well. It takes a few steps back and stands up straight, then points up above Tate, a bolt of light flies from her finger, off into the library. A huge book suddenly lands Tate's lap with a heavy thud. We will have a compromise... It turns and starts walking out of the library. Your ability to speak with your friend will depend on your willingness to learn how. Tate: He looks at Loki and lets out a quiet groan. ...Oww... He gets up slowly, lifting the heavy book and then following after Morganstern. Loki jumps up onto his breakfast plate and starts eating what's left, then licks it and runs after Tate. ---- About fifteen minutes later... ---- Morganstern has lead Tate down a long flight of stairs, which he hadn't found during his wanderings yesterday, and to a large stone room. The room is round in shape, and at the center is a perfectly circular basin filled with crystal clear water. Morganstern: I see that you've learned basic scrying techniques, yes? As they reach the pool it turns and looks at Tate, the strange blue eye glaring at him from under the shadowy brim. Tate: Yeah... I mean I... figured it out from some of my sister's notes... He looks to the pool, his arms are getting tired from carrying this huge book. Morganstern: It tilts its head slightly and leans down lower, looking at Tate's face. Your sister... She was quite powerful before her death. Tate: ...Yeah... Much better than me at... Pretty much everything when it came to... Witchcraft. He looks up and then takes a sudden step back, realizing how close Morganstern is. Morganstern: It grabs the book from Tate. ...You struggle to learn what she mastered on her own, without any assistance... It stands up straight, but still looks down at Tate, staring through him, seeing his memory. Tate: I bet you're wishing you had her as a student instead of... Me. He looks away. Morganstern: The book opens on its own, and Morganstern flips to a page. If you master this technique, you may be able to contact her as well. Tate: She's... Been dead a few years now. He gulps slightly, looking to Loki. Morganstern: It looks back to Tate. Do you know what magic is? Tate: My sister thought it was energy that could be transmutated into... Other substances... Somehow. He shrugs a little. Morganstern: A very base explaination, though not entirely inaccurate... Magic is the godly abilty to enforce our will... It pulls its hand up from the book and in a flash of green light, an intricate music box appears. ...Upon reality. The music box opens for a moment, a small dancing maiden inside as it plays a strane tune, then it suddenly implodes into itself and vanishes. Contacting the dead is a simple enough task once you've learned how. Tate: He watches the music box collapse into nothing. But, isn't there limits on what we can do? If I cast too many shitty little water blasts, I'll burn myself out and become useless... Morganstern: It turns away from him. There are other places from which we can pull power, and once practiced enough that power can be stretched far and wide. It stares into the book. Well beyond what one might deem... Natural... But those are lessons for another time. Now pay attention, Tate. It points a long thin finger at the water. You are naturally tuned to the element of water, which should make learning how to perform this technique easier for you. Tate: He takes a step forward and takes it. I don't even have any of his stuff, how can I scry for him? Morganstern: To Scry is a basic technique, something a child can learn and accomplish. I'm not going to teach you how to Scry, what would be the point of that'? I'm going to teach you Divination through Hydromancy. It walks around the rim of the small pool, standing up to her full height and looking down at him from the other side. Tate: ...What? He looks to the witch. Don't I still need something that's their's? Not even my sister could scry without some kind of personal... Whatever-the-fuck she called it... Effict? ...Affect? Morganstern: This is why you are so weak. The old man's voice becomes louder than the woman's. You think that you can't overcome your sister. You think that she will always be your better... Despite all her power, she was untrained and alone -Without the luxury of a proper teacher. You have the capacity to surpass her, and by learning this technique it will be made evident, even to you. It looks down to the pool. Tate: He lets out a long sigh. Teach me then. Because I want to talk to my friend. Morganstern: Close your eyes and form an image in your mind. Its voice shifts to the more feminine one, while the male voice becomes much more faint. Think of your friend... The way he looks... The sound of his voice... The things he says... Think of the time you've spent together... Visualize him as if he were real... Tate: He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Eventually he thinks back to a moment when they were at the arcade, the day before they ended up down here. From there his mind wanders to that night, almost exactly a year ago, when he and Ahiga were standing at the smoldering edge of the sinkhole, watching the skinwalker's ashes float away into the night. Morganstern: Now... Think of where he is at this moment. It watches the pool of water tremble slightly. ...Reach out over the pool and feel the mana flow through your body and into your hands... Visualize it dripping like water from your fingertips, falling into the pool... Tate: He holds his hands out, keeping his eyes closed, and tries to channel power into his hands. Minutes pass, but nothing happens. No mana flows into his hands. ...I don't have a wand, how am I supposed to do this without a wand? Morganstern: Its blue eye turns white and a spark of lightning flits forth from it and hits the side of Tate's head, giving him a painful, but harmless, shock. Its voice turns to the deep old man's tone. You don't need a wand for this! It gasps in annoyance and shakes its "head" Stop thinking you know what you know, and just do to what I'm telling you! Tate: Ow! He rubs the side of his head and glares at her. ALRIGHT! He mumbles to himself. You miserable fuck... He fixes his hair a bit, and then holds his hands out over the pool again as he closes his eyes. Visualize Ahiga... Think of all the annoyingly cheery shit he says... All the fuck'n time... He lets out a long sigh and clears his mind, and the memory of that night quickly returns. ...Let mana flow into my hands... Dripping... Into the water below... Several minutes pass, and nothing happens. ...Is it working? Morganstern: It lets out an echoing, grumbling, noise. You need to learn patience, not everything happens immediately. If it were so easy I wouldn't need to teach you! When you cast water with you wand, it is done by sending your mana down you arm and into the wand, where it's transmutated into a blast of water and shot at the intended. Do what you do with the wand, but channel it into your fingers... It should be easy enough. Tate: He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, holding his hands out over the water. Alright... Let's get this going... ---- Meanwhile... ---- Ahiga: He's standing at the edge of the cliff, looking out over the misty forest, chewing quietly on a piece of dried fruit. He's been quiet and a little gloomy since Tate didn't return to town last night. ...You better come back Tate. Caspian: Ahiga can hear his heavy footsteps as he walks up behind him. I see you're still worried about your friend. He's wearing a fairly simple outfit, just a blue cowl, a white tunic, and some old pants and leather shoes. Ahiga: Yeah, Tate's not always too good on his own. He turns and looks at Caspian. He might not seem like it, but he's so damn stubbornly self-destructive that he can get himself into alot of trouble. Caspian: We can try to seek him out, if that ti what you truely wish, though if the Lady-in-Waiting says his location is far, it must be far indeed, and we will have a very long journey ahead of us yet. Ahiga: He sighs, thinking for a moment. God I miss being able to just call his stupid phone... His eyes dart along the landscape, watching the river flow through the woods below. ...The Lady said that only people summoned to the place he's in can reach it... Maybe it's not even a place we can actually travel to... Caspian: Perhaps we should seek something to distract you until his return then. He smiles a little. We could explore the Stone Reformatory some more. Now that you are linked to the fire, we can go their together with much diminished risk. We can even make some headway, so that when Tate returns he will be happy to hear that we've cleared some of it for him. He smiles a little more, then looks Ahiga's ragged clothing up and down. We might be able to find you better equipment while we're there, or perhaps the materials to make some. Ahiga: He thinks for a moment, looking away from Caspian. You really think Tate's going to be fine? Caspian: The Lady-in-Waiting said that we may rest easy, knowing that the Holy Flame will see him through any hardship that he might happen upon. He takes a step towards Ahiga. I've never known her to be wrong. Ahiga: After a short pause he nods a little. Let's go then... He thinks about his new spirit link and turns to look at Caspian. I should practice the abilities that Amunet's given me. He looks himself over, his torn up sweatshirt and jeans having holes all over them. ...And yeah, some new clothes would be nice. He smirks and little and looks back to Caspian. Caspian: I'll retrieve my equipment, meet me by the northern gate. He turns and runs off back into town, seeming to be happy. ---- Thirty minutes later, in the Nabalwald somewhere north of town... ---- Caspian: They've been walking in silence for a while now, Caspian leading the way. He's in his full "knightly" outfit, his sword-spear resting on his shoulder as they trudge up the path. So what is it you do back in your world, where you come from? Ahiga: He looks from the woods to Caspian. I work on a ranch, with my dad. Caspian: A ranch? He pulls down his hood and looks back at Ahiga. I've never heard that word before. Ahiga: He looks at Caspian for a moment, then realizes he probably isn't messing with him. A ranch is a place where animals are bred and raised, and then once they're old enough, we sell them, or sometimes we kill them for food. Caspian: Really? He pauses in realization. I'd never thought of doing that before. He looks forward. It must be a good business, selling food like that I mean. Ahiga: We get by. Tate's family has their own ranch, and they do the same thing. He walks a little faster, walking up next to Caspian. It's hard work sometimes, but I don't mind it... Well sometimes I do, but it's OK otherwise. Caspian: He goes quiet for a moment. Is you world much like this one? Ahiga: He laughs a little. No, no-not really... He looks to the forest. I guess It's the same in some ways, but very different in others. There's... Well there's trees, like this... And we have ruins too... Are there cities here? He looks to Caspian. Caspian: Yes, many cities mark Vlindrel, but few are inhabited anylonger, and the few that are... Well they aren't safe... At least not as far as I know... Ahiga: Hmm... I... Kinda got that feeling when I was reaching out yesterday... This place is old... Older than I can... Really put into words... At least that's how it felt. He looks up at the dim sky above, barely shining through the trees. Where I come from, there's people everywhere. Cities are packed with them, millions... Billions even... Caspian: Millions? He looks to Ahiga. Billions? What do these mean. Ahiga: He looks to Caspian. Ah, well... How... High can you count? Numbers, like one, two, three, you know? Caspian: He thinks for a moment. I suppose I can count to... Well I've had two-thousand gilt before. He smiles a little. But I lost most of it in a dungeon at the bottom of a well... He thinks again. I believe the highest I can count is six-thousand? But I've always assumed that it simply goes, seven-thousand, eight-thousand, and so on, until nine-hundred and ninety-nine thousand.. He looks to Ahiga. Ahiga: Million comes after that, then after that is billion, then after that is trillion, then quadrillion... Then umm... He brushes the hair from his face. Well I'm not sure what's after that. Caspian: He smiles happily. You're educated in numbers then, Ahiga? Ahiga: He looks to Caspian. Uhh, yeah, sorta. He shrugs. I guess you've never been to school? I mean, you've never had a teacher to teach you these sorts of things? Caspian: My parents tutored me when I was young... But that was some time ago. He looks ahead. ...Billions of people... I don't think I've even seen more than a few dozen in my lifetime... That must be something... How do you remember them all? He looks to Ahiga. Ahiga: Well I don't... No one can remember that many, we just keep ourselves aquinted with the ones we spend time with. Friends, family... Teachers... You know? Caspian: I see... And people don't think that's rude of you, not to remember them if you forget? Ahiga: They're generally understanding, but sometimes it's rude, yeah. He nods a little. Caspian: My parents once told me that a knight remembers the face, then name, and the title of everyone he sees. He pauses and looks to Ahiga. I never learned of your titles! I'm sorry, I didn't even think to ask them! Ahiga: Titles? He smiles a wide, confuse smirk. Like... Caspian of Loyce? White Knight of Forlorin? Is that yours? Caspian: Caspian of Loyce is fine enough. He smiles, seeming less concerned. I'm not yet a true knight, as I said. The concern returns. But it's still rude that I didn't not ask you and Tate of yours. Ahiga: Well my full name is Ahiga Lightning, and I'm from Wildomar California. He shrugs a little. Caspian: He looks at Ahiga strangely for a moment, thinking again. ...So you're... Ahiga of Lighting... of Wildomar California? Ahiga: He laughs. Nah-man it's all right. We... We don't really have titles like that, where I'm from. We just have a first name and a last name. So my first name is Ahiga, and my last name is Lightning, which means my full name is Ahiga Lightning. He smiles. Caspian: Ahiga of Lightning? He looks at Ahiga. It's clear he doesn't fully understand and he's trying hard not to offend him. Ahiga: Just call me Ahiga. Friends just call each other by their first name where I'm from. He smiles. Caspian: He smiles. Ahiga it is then... What is Tate's full name? Ahiga: Tate Lawless. Caspian: He thinks for a moment. Why did your parents give you such names? Is it because Tate is disruptive of your kingdom's laws? Ahiga: He laughs again. No-no, nothing like that... Our last names are our family names, you see? So my dad's name is Rudy Lightning. They're holdovers, from... Our ancestors, we don't really pick them. Caspian: I see... So they're clan names... Similar to Loyce? Ahiga: Yeah... He smiles. You pick up on this stuff pretty quick, you know that? Caspian: So in your world I would simply be... Caspian Loyce. He smiles a little, liking the simple sound of it. Your world sounds quite interesting Ahiga. Ahiga: You'd probably find it loud and confusing... He looks around. Everything here seems fairly quiet. Caspian: The Nabalwald is quiet and safe. The mist keeps Forlorin hidden from outsiders, and the Lady-in-Waiting ensures us safety when ever something awful nears... As for the lands outside the Nabalwald... He pauses. Some may be quiet, but they're far from safe. He looks to Ahiga. If we are to travel to the ruined Kingdoms, such as Argyria, we will face much strife, and likely die many times. Ahiga: You mean... Places like the Reformatory? Caspian: ...There are places far worse than the Reformatory. It is probably best that it is where we're starting... Though I know little of Argyria, I know that it is not a place that is welcoming to outsiders, nor is it at all safe... He smiles after a moment. But we should not fret too much... We have the flame after all. Ahiga: He smiles a little. Yeah... Does it... Hurt? Caspian: Do you mean Dying? Ahiga: He nods silently. Caspian: Usually, but not always. He looks at the road ahead. Your body will tell you it's the end, but you will see that it's wrong, once you rise anew, restored by the flame. No matter the trial, the power of the flame will eventually allow us to overcome it. Just try to remember that. Ahiga: He looks to his healed knee. When it was shot through he dreaded that he'd never walk again without real medical help, but he was able to stand seconds after the fire healed him. ...I'll keep that in mind. The trees suddenly creak loudly, and they sway without any breeze. A voice, that isn't so much of a tone as it is a deep course whisper, suddenly sounds from within their heads. People may fear death, but what they fear more is the pain. And like a moth enticed by flame, your wings will be burned by the Lady's holy fire... Again and again... Until you can't even abide the sound of your own breath. A deep growl, like that of a large dog's, comes from ahead of them on the path. As they look in its direction a dark mass rises from the road about twenty feet ahead, stretching until it is standing on four powerful legs. The creature looks like a powerfully muscled dog, but with a mane of thick black scales and a smooth hairless black hide. The unnatural creature radiates a dreadful feeling that grows into the pit of Ahiga's stomach, and he can tell that Caspian is affected by it too. Caspian: He steps forwards, ever the brave knight, and he readies his blade. Begone foul creature! The dog-like monster's mouth opens wide into a broad yawn, showing its silvery fangs. Its mouth is large enough to easily bite off one of their heads. ...I think I'll stay for now... It turns and begins circling them, almost like a huge cat. As it does, Ahiga can see its incredibly long and thick tail, which must be nearly six feet in length, trailing behind it. At the end of it is a green backpack that Ahiga recognizes as the one Hunter would wear at school. I'm here to deliver this pack to a deep fried, grated, potato-witch... Have you seen him? As he circles closer to them Caspian turns to keep facing him. You two smell like him... Ahiga: You mean Tate?! He steps forwards a little, but mostly stays behind Caspian. The creature tilts its head. Is that who I mean? He looks to Ahiga with his strange silvery eyes. It could be... He sways the pack back and forth. Ahiga: ...Who are you? Did Hunter send you? He looks to the backpack. He looks down to the ground and continues to circle closer. You expect a demon to give his name so willingly? Caspian: Keep your distance demon! Or I will strike you down with this great blade! The demonic hound let's slip a quiet laugh that almost sounds like a growl. You think you could best me with that junk, boy? You haven't even the ability to wield it properly... He pauses for a moment, then lets out a deep groan, as if something is forcing him to speak. I am Narak... Spawn of the Marquis of Chaos, and I'm here at Hunter's request... Ahiga: Then that pack is for us? He's not sure what to make of this creature, if it's even friendly. Narak: It is for the potato witch... Not you... He's circling close now, less than seven feet away. Ahiga can feel a hellish warmth eminating from the demon spawn, along with a faint smell of badly burnt meat. Ahiga: Tate is far from here, we can't even get to him... If you leave the pack with us, we'll give it to him when he comes back... He's getting uncomfortable. Narak: He continues circling closer, getting so close now that his body and tail have almost formed a ring around the two of them. ...So be it... He whips his tail and the pack slams into Ahiga's chest. It's packed completely full with stuff, making it heavy, and Ahiga nearly stumbles as he catches it. ...Not that I care at all if it reaches him or not... Ahiga: He catches it, not expecting it to be so heavy since the demon was dangling it on his tail so effortlessly. Narak: He stalks walking away from them, then stops, wincing and bowing his head. ...I will return to Hunter... He lets out a deep growl. ...And tell him you are going to die down here. The large creature looks back at Ahiga, his eyes are no longer silver, but blood red, as is the mane of scales. ...I'm sure he will enjoy the news that you are still alive... For now... As he walks away he turns and walks behind a tree. Though the tree's trunk is fairly thin, Narak doesn't emerge from the opposite side, seeming to vanish, along with the aura. Ahiga: He lets out a gasp of relief, and then breaths a little easier. ...A real demon... That's the first one I've ever seen... He lets out another sigh of relief. Can't say it was enjoyable. Caspian: Same for me. He scans the trees to make sure that it's really gone. Was it sent by a friend? I have heard of great sorcerers enslaving demons... Ahiga: I think a friend must've sent it... Hunter... He's our friend, me and Tate's I mean... He looks down at the pack. ...And this is Hunter's backpack from school... Let's find a place to rest, and I'll look through it... Caspian: There is a bonfire not far from here, nearer to the Reformatory. If we move quickly we can reach it in little time. He starts walking. Ahiga: He looks up to the sky. ...I hope you're not falling into making deals with devils just to send us something Hunter... He sighs quietly, then starts walking, then quickly speeds up to catch up to Caspian.